With me
by Hiromi Yukishiro
Summary: En el entierro de Narcissa Malfoy, Draco recibe la visita inesperada de Hermione. Seis años han pasado, un pasado lo une a Hermione. Sin embargo, ella ahora no está sola.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Esto es esencialmente una historia que comienza desde el quinto libro – perdonarme, pero detesto el sexto y el séptimo libro – así que podría llamarse un Universo Alterno, no sé si añadiré cosas sobre los restantes libros, pero me guio por el canon desde el quinto libro.**

**A Draco lo he humanizado un poquito – tampoco quería hacerlo muy OOC – aunque siempre acepto sugerencias. Aunque a mí, siempre me ha gustado más el Draco de los fanfictions que de la misma autora, porque seamos un poco sinceras, no le hace caso y no desarrolla el personaje dejándolo como un secundario plano y después que intenta desarrollarlo lo hace a las prisas y metiendo cosas que no vienen a cuento. Bueno, opiniones personales muchas, aquí está la mía. **

**Como tengo una imaginación muy extraña, digamos que decidí titular este trabajo como una de las canción que más me llegan en estos momentos "With me" de Sum 41. Para aquellas o aquellos que no conozcan la canción, os dejo la lyrics y la traducción, si tenéis medios bajárosla, porque creo que explica en esencia todo lo que quiero transmitir escribiendo en este Dramione que me salió del alma.**

**Conmigo – With me**

_I don't want this moment_

_To ever end_

_Where every things nothing, without you_

_I wait here forever just to_

_To see you smile_

_Cause its true_

_I am nothing without you._

Quiero que nunca se acabe

Este momento

En donde todo es nada, sin ti

Esperaría aquí para siempre solo para

Ver tu sonrisa

Porque es cierto

No soy nada sin ti.

_Though it all_

_I've made my mistakes_

_I've stumble and fall_

_But I mean these words._

Después de todo

He cometido errores

He tropezado y caído

Pero quiero decir estas palabras.

_(Chorus)_

_I want you know_

_With everything, I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_Ill hold on to this moment you know_

_As I bleed my hearts out to show_

_And I won't let go._

(Coro)

Quiero que sepas

Junto a todo lo demás, que no dejaré que esto se vaya

Estas palabras son mi alma y corazón

Me guardaré este momento, tu sabes

Mientras hago sangrar a mi corazón para demostrártelo

Y no quiero dejarlo ir.

_Thoughts read unspoken_

_Forever and know_

_Pieces of memories_

_Fall to the ground_

_I know what I did and how so_

_I know let this go_

_Cause it's true _

_I am nothing without you_

Los pensamientos leen sin hablar

Por siempre y yo lo se

Pedazos de recuerdos

Caen al suelo

Yo se que lo hice y como lo hice

No quiero dejarlo ir

Porque es cierto

No soy nada sin ti.

_On the streets, where I walked alone_

_With nowhere to go_

_I've come to an end._

En las calles, por donde he caminado solo

Sin un lugar a donde ir

He llegado a un final.

_(Chorus)_

(Coro)

_In front of you're eyes_

_It falls from the skies_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_

_In front of you're eyes_

_It falls from the skies_

_When you just never know what you will find_

_(What you will find – x 4)_

En frente a tus ojos

Cae el cielo

Cuando no sabes que es lo que estas buscando

En frente de tus ojos

Cae desde el cielo

Cuando no sabes que es lo que estas buscando

(Lo que tu entrarás – x 4)

**¿A que la canción es preciosa?. Escucharla y acabará por enamoraros hasta las trancas, jeje. **

**Disclaimer: **_Nada me pertenece, creo que eso está bastante claro, ¿neh?_

**Sumario: **_En el entierro de Narcissa Malfoy, Draco recibe la visita inesperada de Hermione. Seis años han pasado, un pasado lo une a Hermione. Sin embargo, ella ahora no está sola. _

* * *

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Por **_Hiromi Yukishiro_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

El cielo parecía una cúpula grisácea, sobrevolando sus cabezas, ni siquiera un atisbo azulado en aquel desierto helado, lo más curioso es que en esa época debería hacer algo de calor, a pesar de que Inglaterra tiene uno de los veranos más húmedos que Europa.

Sin embargo, los Dioses parecían mandar su amargura, pues esa tarde de Agosto el cielo grisáceo acompañaba al mar de sombras negras que se arremolinaban torno a una lápida que aguardaba abierta a la espera de que el cuerpo que debía descansar por la eternidad recibiera las bendiciones de los presentes.

-Aquí, yace el cuerpo de Narcissa Black, amante y esposa de Lucius Malfoy, familia y amigos dan su bendición para que su espíritu no quede atrapado y ascienda al cielo – Decía en voz baja, el Mago que daba la despedida a la difunta.

No había sido una muerte dolorosa, pues había muerto de un ataque al corazón. La guerra y su oscuro pasado familiar no habían podido soportar la vida. Su marido había muerto unos años antes en Azkában, algo que se clavó a fuego en Narcissa, cuyo espíritu se fue apagando poco a poco. A pesar de la época de paz, siempre tuvo la sensación de que su vida seguía un camino recto para reunirse con su marido. Quizás su vida solo se basaba en eso, en la espera del reencuentro y la despedida de la vida mortal. Solo, que no se rindió a ese reencuentro hasta que su hijo fuera un hombre y estuviera alejado de cualquier peligro.

Después de todo, una madre lo da todo por sus hijos. Y a pesar de que Lucius veía a su heredero como su herencia para los Malfoy, Narcissa siendo mujer y madre, solo lo veía como el muchachito que tenía que consentir y proteger del mundo.

Una vez su hijo parecía tornar a una vida normal, alejado de aquella guerra que pese haber pasado, aún habían muchas heridas, su destino la reclamó y ella no se quejó.

Narcissa murió con una sonrisa, desafiando a la muerte.

Una mano apretó el hombro con camarería al ultimo Malfoy y Black que había en vida y el hombre entornó los ojos mirando al otro individuo y cabeceó un saludo.

Harry Potter sonreía con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia. Draco sabia que Sirius Black jamás recibió, pese a ser el primo de su madre, un entierro donde sus seres queridos pudieran asistir orgullosos.

-Potter.

-Cuídate, Malfoy.

Tenían una fría relación de antiguos camaradas de escuela, pero jamás aquel brutal desprecio que los unió desde primer curso. Con el tiempo la mente y el alma maduran, Draco aprendió muchas cosas importantes a la fuerza en la guerra. El odio solo genera mas odio, y él quería salir de aquel círculo vicioso en el que se había convertido su niñez y adolescencia, pero nunca olvidaría que fue ese chico quien metió a su padre en Azkaban, como Potter jamás olvidaría el daño que le hizo su familia por muchos medios. Había resentimiento inolvidable, pero los dos querían avanzar.

Draco miró como en el horizonte se perdía la figura de Potter acompañado de su prometida, una servicial Ginevra Weasley que se adhirió a su brazo y lo miró con cierto consuelo. Los dos Gryffindor desaparecieron del cementerio y Draco centró sus ojos en el ataúd que lentamente bajaba en aquel agujero que pronto sería llenado de tierra y después de gusanos. La hiel se metió en su sangre causándole un escalofrío gélido.

Más allá de los invitados de aquella reunión de amigos y conocidos que despedían a la inerte Narcissa, una sombra se apoyaba contra un ángel de piedra a muchas lápidas del lugar, pese a que medio rostro estaba oculto por una ancha capucha oscura y pesada, los labios femeninos se veían cortados de las numerosas mordiditas nerviosas que sus dientes hacían según pasaban los minutos.

Sabia que no tenía derecho a asistir a aquella reunión, no después del pasado que le unía al hijo de la fallecida, pero cuando en el profeta leyó la muerte de la bella mujer, algo se rompió en ella.

Tristeza. Amargura. Desesperación.

"_¿Lo sientes Draco?... Ahora estamos a la inversa, recuerdo que cuando murieron mis padres, tu me acogiste entre tus brazos y me consolaste, pese a que no había ninguna razón, a que deberías haber sonreído, pues eran muggles, tu me consolaste… Ahora, no te puedo devolver el favor. Cuanto lamento que el destino sea tan travieso con nuestros caminos. Aunque supongo, que no me recibirías como yo te recibí aquella noche de Primavera"_

Los dedos enguantados se apretaron contra el cemento blanco de la lapida alta y conmemorativa en la que se apoyaba y dejó escapar un suspiro de perdida. Sus ojos sombreados por la prenda siguieron los movimientos del hombre que resplandecía con su cabellera rubia, muchísimo más clara que el trigo, en aquel sombrío grupo de túnicas negras.

De nuevo sus dientes se clavaron en el labio inferior; triste.

Y en ese instante como si de alguna forma había algún canal donde los pensamientos se conectasen entre los que hoy eran dos personas prácticamente desconocidas, Draco levantó el rostro y lo giró. Las pupilas grises se dilataron y se contrallaron y la mujer retrocedió asustada. Pues la intuición del hombre había dado en el blanco.

"_Sabia que vendrías"_

Y él caminó abriéndose paso entre los individuos que rodeaban la lapida de su madre. Una ligera sonrisa resplandeció en el rostro cetrino por el cansancio y aceleró su caminata intentando no levantar sospechas, pero era difícil actuar como si el mundo no importase cuando el corazón bombeaba frenéticamente causándole un ligero dolor o quizás un agridulce placer.

Los ojos volvieron a cambiar, esta vez fueron los parpados cerrándose ligeramente irritado al ver la reacción de la mujer, que pese a estar rezagada y oculta, él conocía su identidad perfectamente. Ella huía.

-¡Espera!

"_Mierda Granger, esta vez no te me escapas"_

No le importó arrancar una exclamación de sorpresa en los otros personajes cuando sin disimulo echó a correr hacia la sombra que con agilidad se separaba de él a grandes zancadas.

"_No tienes salida"_

Una piedra quizás por el mal talante de Murphy tropezó en la trayectoria de la huidiza mujer haciéndola tropezarse, su calzado alto no ayudó mucho.

Se cayó de cara contra el suelo.

Cuando levantó la mirada frotándose la rodilla que utilizó de mal apoyo en la hierba se encontró con su perseguidor y agachó ligeramente la cabeza cuando él en un signo de caballerosidad le extendió una mano.

-¿Te hiciste daño?

-No – Se levantó sin ayuda – Pero gracias.

-¿Se puede saber porque huyes? – Se lo pensó mejor - ¿Se puede saber porque no he podido encontrarte durante seis años?. Por Dios Hermione, parece como si te hubiera tragado la tierra.

-El mundo mágico y yo acabamos el día que me gradué en Hogwarts.

-No puedes obviar lo que eres.

-Resulta irónico que Draco Malfoy me impulse a reconocer mi herencia mágica.

-Sabes que muchas cosas cambiaron entre nosotros, y sobretodo, sabes que no importa que seas muggle o una bruja pura.

-Debo irme.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, que explicarnos – Rectificó, no quería parecer tan egoísta – Potter y Weasley tampoco se han quedado quietos, mientras tu desaparecías sin dar explicación.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Malfoy.

-¿Volvimos a los apellidos?

-Nunca nos olvidamos de ellos, sangre pura – Gruñó, buscaba protección en su falsa irritación – Ahora déjame ir, estas despidiendo a tu madre.

-Viniste a verme.

-No, solo vine a despedir a una buena mujer.

-No me mientas.

Irritada se quitó la capucha, revelando sus rasgos y alzó la cara en símbolo de rebeldía, una que Draco conocía muy bien.

-Hago lo que me da la gana.

-Lo sé – Sonrió con diversión – Pero quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo no.

-Nunca me dejaste posibilidad de hablarte, cuando acabó la guerra.

-Dejaste muy claro en pocas palabras lo que significaba para ti – Se burló con amargura - ¿Cómo era?. ¡Oh sí!. _Para mí, solo fuiste una diversión, ¿te has enamorado de mí?. Que ingenua eres Granger._

-Estábamos en una guerra, yo protegía a mi familia, y tú, a la tuya, tus amigos – Le recriminó por el viejo dolor sin cerrar que sintió por sus antiguas palabras – Te expliqué por medio de una carta que solo fue una farsa para alejarte del peligro, creo que la recibiste, porque me la tiraste a la cara, el día de la graduación – Recordó.

-Las cosas importantes cuando no llegan a tiempo carecen de importancia, un hombre de tan alta estirpe como tú, debería saber la importancia de la puntualidad.

-En cambio a mí, siempre me han dicho que la tardanza es un símbolo de aristocracia.

-Aquel quien inventó esa expresión era un tonto sin recursos – Sonrió ligeramente, pues pese a todo, Draco la animaba a sonreír.

-Vamos avanzando, ahora me sonríes. Pensé que habías perdido la capacidad.

Sus palabras divertidas y burlonas sin malicia cayeron sobre ella, como un cubo de agua helada.

Su sonrisa se borró.

-Adiós, Draco. Me alegro mucho de que te encuentres bien.

-¿Sabes?. Ahora me viene a la memoria un recuerdo donde yo te consolaba, pese a que no tenía ningún peso moral sobre aquellas muertes, tú recibiste ese apoyo y lo aceptaste. ¿No puedo obtener lo mismo de ti?

-Estas jugando conmigo, Malfoy. ¡Eso no te lo permito!

Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pensativo.

-¿Jugando?. ¿Me lo dices tú, fugitiva?. Seis años sin saber si vivías o estabas muerta, seis años sin una mísera carta a tus amigos. Nos has tenido a todos en la más completa miseria. Potter durante los dos primeros años junto con Weasley te buscó hasta debajo de las piedras. ¿No crees que la brujita juguetona seas tú?

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-¿Tú me buscaste, Malfoy?

Él tardó unos segundos en responder, pero lo hizo.

-Sí maldita sea, te busque – Gruñó malhumorado – Te busque con Potter y Weasley. Te busque mientras tu escudero me dejaba la cara amoratada, porque me culpaba de que tu te hubieras ido, y habiendo recibido más maldiciones que las que puedo contar con los dedos de Potter. Pero me cansé de que no me quisieras ver. Yo no suplico nada, Granger. Deberías de saberlo.

-Lo sé, jamás olvidé que eres un Malfoy.

-No, jamás suplico no por ser Malfoy, sino por dignidad. Al parecer tú tienes demasiada, ya que no nos regalaste ni un solo recuerdo, o una pista de tu paradero.

-No quería continuar en este mundo, solo me ha traído desgracias, y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Y antes de que Draco pudiera intervenir, Hermione sacó su varita y murmurando un hechizo desapareció bajo la mirada desorbitada de Draco.

oOo

_-Para mi solo fuiste diversión, ¿te has enamorado de mí?. Que ingenua eres Granger._

_El corazón de Hermione se paró, o quizás así lo sintió ella. Apartó la mano de Draco de su hombro de un manotazo furioso, retrocedió unos pasos._

_-¿Cómo es posible que…?_

_Él le regaló una risa hueca llena de malicia._

_-¿Qué me acostara contigo?. Bueno Granger, en la cama resultaste excitante y aunque rechace tu genética como una aberración para mí, eras una interesante compañía. Después de todo, las hormonas a veces gobiernan sobre las reglas sociales. ¿No crees?_

"_Puta" parecía decirle con otras palabras. Y una venda muy gruesa cayó de sus ojos. ¿En que se había convertido?. ¿En la fulana de Malfoy, engañando y burlando a sus amigos para estar con ese chico de alma hueca?. ¿Por qué había llegado a esa situación, porque no supo decir que no?.¿Porque se conformó con las sombras, y huyó de la luz?. Lo miró fijamente preguntándose como alguien tan claro, con aquel aspecto de ángel caprichoso pudiera regalarle tanta oscuridad, él debería regalarle luminosidad como sus ojos, como sus cabellos. Pero su alma era contraria, oscura._

"_Le entregaste todo, Hermione. Le entregaste tu corazón, tu virginidad y tú futuro"_

_-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado – Murmuró, sus ojos opacos tuvieron el suficiente coraje de no derramar ni una sola lágrima por ese ser que no merecía ni una mirada de ella. _

_-Ya lo sabes._

_-Si lo sé, hormonas – Sonrió con tristeza - ¿Sabes?. Cuando me encontraste aquella noche llorando por mis padres, creí que había conocido a alguien diferente, que tonta… ¿no crees?. Te veneré creyendo que solo habías sido un chico con un destino truncado, que posiblemente hubieras sido de otra forma naciendo en otro hogar, alguien más puro, y yo me aferré a eso. Pero no eres más que un demonio que se ríe de los demás. Creo que disfrutas cuanto el daño es mayor. Dime Draco… ¿alguna vez no has echado de menos tener corazón? _

_-¿Alguna vez lo echaste de menos tú, cuando te escapabas después de las rondas a mi cama?_

"_No te atrevas a llorar" se rogó así misma por la afilada contestación._

_-No… - Fue sincera – Pero un ser humano sin esperanzas es un ser vacio, como tú._

_-Buenas noches Granger, convive tu sola con tu melodrama barato, tengo que ocuparme de cosas más importantes._

_-Lo sé, un Malfoy jamás deshonraría demostrando abiertamente que es humano, y no una maquina que tu padre creó para estar en el mundo siguiendo sus pasos – Sonrió con mofa – Espero que te sepa bien vivir a la sombra del hombre que más odias, porque eres tú, y solo tú el que te has convertido en lo que eres. Convive con tu melodrama barato._

_Y sin dejarle responder le dio la espalda saliendo de aquel aula vacía. _

"_Estúpida te fiaste de un demonio, recibe tu merecido, tonta. Tonta. Tonta."_

* * *

"_Nunca se me dieron bien los sentimientos, de hecho creo que mi mayor habilidad es herir a los demás. No voy a culpar a mi padre, porque soy yo quien eligió que camino tomar. Contigo elegí el mejor camino, y me siento muy orgulloso de haber hecho la primera cosa bien en mi vida._

_Te lo hubiera dicho en persona, pero no soy capaz. Llámalo cobardía o vergüenza. A partir de quinto curso, mi mente empezó a cambiar, no sé como ni en que determinado momento, quizás fue cuando vi que todo lo que creía no era más que una locura que me condenaría de la misma forma en la que murió ejecutado mi padre._

_Mortifago. Parecía el sueño de mi infancia, tonterías tras tonterías. Pero me empecé a imaginar los rostros de nuestros compañeros como mis victimas y comencé a retroceder en aquella estúpida utopía donde nosotros desparasitábamos el mundo mágico como héroes de sangre sucias o traidores. Cada día, mi conciencia me atacaba con aquellas imágenes, al principio me limité a imaginar rostros de conocidos que detestaba, y creía que seria capaz, pero solo me estremecía de pavor. No estoy tan loco para acabar siendo un asesino por odiar a alguien. Y después rostros de desconocidos, de madres y padres, protegiendo a sus hijos, cuyas vidas no tenían culpa de un odio sin razón. _

_Y después llegaste tú, aquella noche cuando te encontré siendo consolada por la llorona de los baños de chicas, mientras apretabas la nota donde te avisaron del ataque. Me pregunte durante un eterno segundo que pasaría si yo hubiera estado allí, entre esos asesinos matando a los padres de un compañero nacido de muggles y el sentimiento me devastó. Me recibiste asustada, creyendo que iba a burlarme de ti… o por el contrario iba a afirmar lo merecido de aquellas muertes, pero juré por impulso te dije en voz alta todos los demonios que me perseguían. Y pese a que sentiste que tú eras la que estaba siendo consolada, era yo, Hermione. Porque por fin, todo lo que me perseguía no solo vivía en mi conciencia, sino en otra persona que me comprendía y apoyaba._

_Me pase semanas observándote, quizás buscando un nuevo enfoque a mi punto de vista sobre ti, había penetrado en un lugar de mi enemiga nunca antes conocido. Mi persecución por descubriste se convirtió en algo cálido, algo cálido hacia a ti. Me sentía confundido y molesto por no saber entenderme, por hacerme preguntas sin respuestas._

_Y también hubo celos, muchísimos celos. Odiaba al pelirrojo con todas mis fuerzas, Merlín sabe que siempre lo odié porque solo era un molesto acompañante del cara rajada, pero lo odiaba porque estaba enamorado de ti, lo leía en sus ojos, siempre lo supe, pero nunca me molestó hasta que yo empecé a sentir lo mismo. Me volví loco de rabia, aprovechaba cualquier momento para demostrarle que lo detestaba._

_Y tú, siempre lo defendías con uñas y dientes. La rabia me carcomía como un furioso veneno. Pero exploté como bien te acordarás en una de nuestras últimas rondas de prefecto. Recuerdo que me gritaste lo animal que era, y yo te grité sangre sucia, al parecer ese recurso era lo único que tenía para discutir y buscarte, porque no podía más, sentía como todo me quedaba grande, o estaba al borde del precipicio._

_Y entonces te besé, creo que fue un gesto más de rabia que de atracción, tú me abofeteaste, creo que la mejilla me ardió media hora, pero estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando los golpes, quitándote la varita y buscando como un loco tus labios. Fue una pelea, más que un encuentro, y lo juro, nunca me sentí tan vivo._

_Todo lo que sucedió después lo recuerdo borroso pero lo idealizo de forma estúpida, porque es un buen recuerdo. Las noches ya no eran la morada de mis miedos, sino mis minutos de paz a tu lado. Nunca te lo dije, porque tengo orgullo, y eso es algo que ni quisiera tú, en esos momentos me podría arrebatar, pero no fuiste la primera chica que besé, pero sí la primera con la que yací. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta?. Temblabas, pero yo también, quizás más que tú. Supongo que soy bueno fingiendo._

_Creías en mí, y yo creía en lo nuestro, parecía que estaba viviendo lo que siempre creí merecerme por derecho, pero la guerra se acercaba a Hogwarts y no podía ignorarla. El Señor Oscuro la noche que te pedí que me cubrieras en la ronda, porque yo tenía que ir a mi casa a ver a mi madre, y me ayudaste a salir por el bosque prohibido, no te mentí. Fui a verla, pero no la vi solo a ella._

_Lord Voldemort, ahora que esta muerto, puedo decirlo sin temor, como tú aprendiste también, estaba enfadado con mi familia. Y Bellatrix, mi tía, maldita y podrida por dentro era su mensajero. Creí que Bella nos querría un poco por lazos familiares, pero Bella solo quería a alguien y los dos sabemos quien era. Ella nos dijo "Mi señor está defraudado por el falso mago que resultó ser el estúpido de Lucius, sin embargo mi señor es benévolo y quiere dar a los Malfoy una segunda oportunidad. Draco, ocuparás con tiempo y esfuerzo el lugar de tu padre, pero él te moldeará a su semejanza, para que seas un buen siervo de su causa, no cometerás los errores de tu padre". Recuerdo que me quedé sin aliento, y solo se oía en esa odiosa mansión grande y vacía los gritos de horror de mi madre, aún sentía el espíritu de mi padre con ella, nunca la comprendí, pero lo amaba con todo su corazón. Mi madre me abrazó y me apartó de las garras de mi tía, gritando que no le iban a arrebatar a su hijo, entonces, recuerdo perfectamente como Bella sonrió "Bueno, hermanita, si no nos das a un Malfoy nacido, apuesto que Rabastan cumplirá encantado sus funciones como tu nuevo marido" Lo recordaba muy bien. Mi padre siempre odió al hermano de mi tío, por el sencillo hecho de que Rabastan acosaba a mi madre, antes de que ellos se comprometieran. Ahora era el momento de Rabastan, daría un vástago de sangre pura a Lord Voldemort y Rabastan cumpliría con su morbosidad._

_Esa noche fui a una mansión vieja y raída, los antiguos dueños se apellidaban Ryddle y allí esperaba ese ser que tenía semejanza con una serpiente, besé su mano, arrodillado y lo último que sentí fue fuego en mi antebrazo izquierdo. Me arrastré sin conciencia por Hogwarts de madrugada, pero Albus Dumblendore dio conmigo, antes de que pudiera llegar a las mazmorras. Sabia de mi marca y solo me pidió algo "Protegeré a tu madre, si tu me ayudas a proteger este mundo", me volví siervo de dos causas enemigas. Y creyendo que mi vida no daba para más que ser el bufón de Voldemort y Dumblendore, el anciano me dijo "Draco, tienes que abandonar cualquier otra acción que te distraiga. Podría haber daños colaterales". ¡Él lo sabía!. ¡Sabía perfectamente que tu y yo estábamos teniendo algo a escondidas!. ¡Por todos los Dioses, no sabia si odiar más a ese viejo decrepito que me entregaba cierta esperanza o el castigador de mi familia!_

_Pero él tenía razón, mi posición no solo era peligrosa, pendía de un hilo, sino también la tuya. Estabas en el blanco del Señor Oscuro, tus padres habían sido asesinados, y por Severus sabía que la Oclumencia era un arma de doble filo en mi contra. Debía alejarme lo más posible de ti, pues los dos estábamos en peligro, demasiado peligro. Fue la decisión más acertada de mi vida. Te dejé, arrastré tu orgullo y lo pisoteé sabiendo que me odiarías, era el mejor camino. Pero me quedaba el consuelo de que a mi forma te estaba dando esperanza, y después de tres meses de espionaje a Harry Potter, informes falsos y bastante bien logrados, el señor oscuro cayó._

_No te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad, solamente me estoy abriendo con la única persona que creo que me ha comprendido en toda mi existencia. Puede que me odies después de estas mentiras, o quizás, te olvides del odio que me tienes, cada vez que entro en un lugar donde tú estás, puedo sentir el aguijón de tu mirada llena de odio en mi nuca, no te lo reprocho._

_Pero ahora que sabes la verdad podrás valorar como mejor sabes, son sabiduría. Mañana nos volveremos a ver en la Graduación. _

_¿Esto fue pasajero, una especie de transición, o fue algo más?_

_Ni yo lo sé, a pesar de lo que siento._

_Solo espero que tú me comprendas más de lo que lo hago yo._

_D.M."_

oOo

-¡Mami!.¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque a veces los mayores solemos pensar en los errores del pasado.

El niño miró a su madre con un dedo metido en la boca pensativo y curioso.

-¿Qué errores del pasado?

-Ven Damien, siéntate conmigo – Le hizo hueco en el sofá, mientras apagaba la televisión con el mando a distancia – Mamá quiere que la abraces.

El niño trepó sin dificultad por el sofá y se acurrucó en el hueco abrazando a su madre, su carita se enterró en el mar confuso de ondas castañas en donde casi siempre se quedaba dormido. El perfume de las ondas siempre lo tranquilizaban.

Y en su momento su padre también tuvo la misma manía.

Hermione sonrió con amargura.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	2. Chapter 2

_-¿De verdad existe "eso"?_

_La adolescente sonrió acurrucada en su pecho, y movió las manos explicándose, mientras los dos en la cama, miraban al techo._

_-"Eso" como tu lo llamas es el séptimo arte en nuestro mundo._

_-¿Tanto os gusta a los muggles ver imágenes en movimiento?_

_-Oh sí, nos encanta. Y sospecho que a ti también te gustaran._

_Él la miró con incredulidad._

_-Te encantaría las películas western._

_-¿Western?. ¿Qué es eso?_

_-Es un tipo de cine ambientado en el lejano oeste – Draco enarcó aún más confuso la ceja derecha – Indios contra vaqueros, ¿es que ni siquiera sabes eso?_

_-Ah, los libros de historia han dicho algo sobre eso – Murmuró pensativo - ¿Existe el cine desde hace tanto tiempo?_

_-No tonto – Se rió – El cine es ficción._

_-¿Así que a los muggles os encanta ver a gente mentir?. Los muggles sois muy raros – Se burló._

_-Me lo dice un mago, donde el deporte estrella es el Quidditch._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo el Quidditch? – Preguntó levemente ofendido._

_-Los muggles tienen una creencia popular, creen que las brujas malas y crueles, vienen subidas en escobas._

_Draco se rió por la ocurrencia._

_-Sigo insistiendo en que sois raros._

_-También los brujos._

_-Nosotros somos peculiares._

_Hermione resopló._

_-¿Tu no tienes abuela?_

_-No, murió cuando era pequeño._

_La adolescente lo miró con ojos desorbitados._

_-Era una expresión… - Murmuró un poco impactada – Lo siento._

_Draco la volvió hacia él y sus manos bajo las sabanas no pudieron estarse quietas._

_-Bueno Granger, me gustan más otra clase de expresiones que entiendo mejor._

_Hermione lo miró ruborizada._

_-Eres terrible._

_-¿Es otra expresión?_

_-Es la realidad – Rió alegremente._

_-Bien – Se subió sobre ella – Las próximas expresiones que quiero oír son "Oh, Draco, eres el mejor"_

_-Oh, Draco, eres el mejor – Fingió voz desfallecida._

_Él la miró como un gato que se relame los bigotes._

_-La próxima vez que te la haré sentir._

_Y procedió a cumplirlo._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, la brisa nocturna lo golpeó haciendo que gimiera y se cubriera con las sabanas, el calor del sueño lo despidió con el frio de la realidad. Buscó a tientas en la cama el aparato y sonrió con ligereza al encontrarlo, apuntando, encendió la televisión.

"Que bello es vivir"

Draco sonrió.

Era su película favorita.

El séptimo arte lo había embrujado.

oOo

-Damien, tómate la leche y vete a bañarte, el bus del colegio no tardará en llegar.

El niño la miró con un mohín desilusionado, la madre le despeinó el cabello rubio y con una torta juguetona en el trasero lo empujó a la cocina, ella se quedó inmersa en la tarea de preparar los papeles que le hacían falta esa mañana en el trabajo. Por ahora no era más que una simple becaria, pero era un trabajo duro y ella tuvo suerte que después de licenciarse en periodismo, un periódico que se leía en toda la capital la contratara como becaria. Su tesis había sido perfecta, pero nunca esperó que encontrase un trabajo tan rápido.

-Mami – Su hijo interrumpió sus pensamientos con un graciosos bigote blanco sobre el labio superior – Un señor está en la sala, pregunta por ti. – Los ojos del niño se horrorizaron - ¡Apareció de la nada!

A Hermione el corazón creyó ponérsele en la garganta y abrazó a su hijo.

-Vete a bañarte, yo hablaré con ese señor.

-¿Y si te hace daño? – Preguntó asustado - ¡Es el hombre del saco!

-¿Acaso no espanté al monstruo del armario? – Sonrió.

El niño se bajó de los brazos de su madre y dio un puñetazo al aire.

-Tú solo grita mami, yo le pegaré por ti – Dijo con orgullo.

El niño con el orgullo henchido se fue al baño y Hermione corrió con premura a la cocina. Se quedó congelada al encontrarse al hombre sentado en la butaca mientras ojeaba con atención el teléfono móvil de la mujer.

-Pro – Profesor…

Severus Snape levantó la mirada, ojos negros y penetrantes que parecían leer más allá de las apariencias, el personaje sonrió ligeramente.

-Los muggles sois curiosos y… escurridizos.

Hermione con cautela se acercó al hombre que entrado en canas la seguía atentamente, como un depredador acechando a su presa.

-Damien – Repitió el nombre del niño, como aprendiendo la pronunciación – es muy… inquieto.

-Tiene seis años, es normal… - El sudor comenzaba a correr por sus sienes.

-Conocí al padre, era igual que su hijo a su edad, claro, que con unas diferencias. Mientras Damien se divierte jugando con estas cosas – Señaló al montoncito de legos en un rincón – su padre lo hacia molestando a los Elfos. Pero igualmente, ambos son igual de inquietos.

-Usted… - Se puso lívida mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre - ¿Co—Como me ha encontrado?

-Ha sido una mujer bastante inteligente, sabiendo que seguiríamos el rastro por medio de la magia, y se ha pasado seis años sin hacer uso de la varita. Ha debido de aprender de nuevo a moverse con el mundo, sin embargo ayer cometió un error al utilizar un hechizo para crear un traslador y desparecer del cementerio.

Hermione solo lo miró, muda y pálida.

-El seguir su rastro, o mejor dicho, el rastro de Helena Morrison ha sido condenadamente complicado. También celebro su astucia en cambiarse el nombre… del mismo lugar de donde sus padres obtuvieron el suyo, de la Ilíada de Homero, como ve no soy como Draco que nunca se preocupo por la cultura muggle. Y Morrison, el apellido de soltera de su madre. Siempre estuve tras ese nombre, pero hasta que la magia no me advirtió que era usted, no pude presentarme aquí.

-Pe – Pero…

-¿Por qué soy yo quien se ha preocupado de su búsqueda? – Terminó por ella, la mujer asintió – Verá Granger, Draco siempre fue para mí, como un hijo, de hecho gracias a sus progenitores soy su padrino, y desde que usted desapareció él me pidió que la buscara, pues él carecía de medios para moverse, estaba en el ojo del huracán por culpa de su vinculación con el mundo del señor oscuro.

Draco se lo había pedido.

-¿Se lo dirá?

-¿Él que de todo, señorita Granger? – Preguntó con fingida curiosidad – Su falsa identidad, sus mentiras, ¿o su motivo por el cual escapó?

Con un nudo en la garganta respondió.

-Todo.

-No es mi papel en esta historia ser el mensajero de nadie, sin embargo no voy a tolerar que un brujo en potencia viva como un muggle.

Los ojos de Hermione se tornaron furiosos.

-Damien Morrison es mi hijo. ¿¡Escuchó!? – El miedo se extinguió por la rabia – Usted por mucho que ahora sea el director de Hogwarts, no voy a permitirle la libertad de arrebatarme a mi hijo. ¡Es mío!

Severus sonrió torcido.

-Granger no soy el ladrón en esta historia – Le explicó – Usted ha sido la que huyó con el último Malfoy en su vientre del mundo mágico. Usted es la ladrona, no le permitió a su padre saber de su existencia, sospecho que ni siquiera su hijo, esa inocente criatura sabe que su padre está vivo y además desconoce su existencia. Le ha robado muchos derechos a ambos. Es usted la ladrona aquí, no yo.

-Me alejé del mundo mágico. – Respondió en voz baja, derrotada – Draco es un mago de sangre pura, y Dios sabe que siempre lo supe, a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia a mí, la opinión pública lo habría acribillado, y no podía ponerlo en peligro por los antiguos mortifagos que aún siguen prófugos, Damien tiene que crecer alejado de todo eso. Además, los mortifagos creen que Draco jamás traicionó al señor Oscuro, sino que hizo un astuto tejemaneje para convencer al Wizengamot de que fue influido por su padre para entrar en la horda de mortifagos. ¡Si se llegan a enterar que el próximo Malfoy, va a tener como heredero de la próxima generación a un mestizo los matarían a ambos!

-Acepto que sus excusas con creíbles y ciertamente tienen algo de verdad, pero dígame Granger… ¿lo hizo por eso verdaderamente?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Lo hizo porque valoraba que Draco jamás sabría como sacar adelante a un recién nacido, porque en principio jamás fue pedido. Además, usted tampoco se quería someter al desprecio de Narcissa Malfoy, cuando viera a su nieto. Sabe que no estoy equivocado. Sobrevaloró a Draco, opinando y decidiendo por él, no intente ponerme excusas de heroína preocupada, ambos sabemos que el mundo no existe únicamente el blanco o el negro, también hay muchos matices de grises.

El rubor se extendió desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

-No se lo dirá a Draco.

-He dicho que no seré el mensajero de nadie.

-¿Entonces que hará?

-Esperar a que esa inteligencia que tanto sobrevaloró cuando era una comelibros haga acto de presencia, y demuestre que es una Gryffindor, porque verdaderamente se está comportando como una cobarde y una estúpida irracional.

Levantó el mentón altivamente.

-¿Y sino que hará?

-Draco lo sabrá, y los poderes de los Malfoy sobre sus legítimos herederos le arrebataran a Damien.

Se llevó una mano a los labios, ahogando un grito de terror.

-Sí, pueden hacerlo. Y yo – La miró de reojo – lo apoyaría ante el ministerio.

Iba a contestar pero Snape miró sobre su hombro y ella giró la cabeza, Damien vestido y con la mochila en su hombro miraba al hombre con una mezcla de miedo e instinto que le obligaba a proteger a su madre.

-Piénselo. Está tirando por la borda algo que podría acabar bien.

Desapareció.

Damien lanzó un gemido de pavor escondiéndose tras las faldas de su madre.

-Ese señor lo hizo de nuevo – Murmuró mientras su madre lo alzaba en brazos.

-Damien, hoy no irás al colegio.

-¿De verdad?

La madre asintió.

-Te llevaré a otro lugar, un lugar mucho mejor y más divertido.

-¿Más divertido?

-Con mucha magia.

-¿Cómo en el señor de los anillos?

Se rió por la ocurrencia.

-Muchísimo mejor.

-¡Guay!

oOo

-Así que al final apareció.

-Si, pero apenas pude saber de ella – Respondió en voz baja – Se fue y no pude seguirla.

Harry se frotó el puente de la nariz deshaciéndose de las gafas que desde su niñez lo habían acompañado, suspiró con desaliento. A pesar de que su vida parecía tomar un rumbo que lo condenaba felizmente a un final placentero, siempre tenía muy presente a Hermione. No solo Ron y él, sino además, sorpresivamente Draco Malfoy, el hombre que había acudido a su despacho a entablar una conversación.

-Draco, quizás deberías dejar atrás el tema de Hermione, y continuar con tu vida – Sugirió.

Su antiguo enemigo lo fulminó.

-¿Pretendes dejar de lado a tu mejor amiga?

-No, no te lo tomes así. Por supuesto que deseo que ella vuelva, pero no la puedo obligar a algo que no quiere. A pesar de todo, ella no quiere volver, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para obligarla a algo que no desea?

-No sé quien soy yo – Respondió con voz venenosa – pero tenía entendido que eras su mejor amigo, y la comadreja su eterno enamorado.

-Ron Weasley, Malfoy.

-Lo que sea – Desvió la mirada – Tengo mucho que hablar con ella, y tu también, abre la búsqueda Potter, ahora tienes medios.

-Me presionan desde arriba, no puedo iniciar mi propia cruzada con personal del ministerio, me colgarían.

-¡Joder, Potter!.¿Desde cuando te has convertido tan jodidamente respetuoso con lo correcto?.¡Eres el chico –que – vivió!. ¡El ministerio debería lamerte las botas!

De nuevo Malfoy sacaba a flote su supuesta fama de héroe, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

-Intentaré mover algunos hilos – Concedió – pero no te prometo nada… Hermione sabe como esconderse.

"_Si, seis putos y malditos años escondiéndose. Maldita come libros, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan jodidamente astuta?.¡Mierda!"_

Pese a sus pensamientos, permaneció inmutable.

-Es un avance – Concedió.

-Por ahora es lo máximo que puedo hacer.

-Podrías hacer más, pero no sé cuando, pero cara rajada te has convertido en un viejo chocho – Se burló levantándose de la butaca.

-Dime una cosa Malfoy – Cambió radicalmente de tema, antes de que se marchara - ¿Has recibido alguna clase de comunicación? – Insinuó.

-No.

-Tus tíos y sus seguidores deben de estar muy lejos y escondidos. Merlín sabe que el Ministerio se vuelca para meter de nuevo en Azkaban a esa… - Guardó silencio, tragándose a duras penas su opinión contra la asesina de Sirius.

-Esa zorra sin alma, dilo. Después de todo, mató a tu padrino, y ayudó a que la vida de mi madre se acortara.

Harry sintió un poco de lástima por la vida del hombre. Siempre sintió un poco de envidia de Draco después de que la guerra acabara, pues mientras él huía de los únicos familiares vivos, cuya presencia para ellos era una aberración, Draco se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre. Siempre creyó que Narcissa era un ser frío como Lucius, o como los Black de los que Sirius huyó cuando no era más que un adolescente, pero se equivocó. Narcissa era una gran madre, amaba a su hijo por encima de todo y él se 

preguntó como hubiera sido su vida si su madre lo hubiera abrazado como lo hizo Narcissa con su hijo cuando todo acabó. Las manos de Harry estaban manchadas de una vida que quitó, fue un monstruo sin entrañas, pero era un ser humano aunque no mereciera dicho titulo. Los remordimientos eran grandes y pesados.

-Te comunicaré cualquier novedad por lechuza.

El hombre asintió y abrió la puerta del despacho, justo en ese momento en el otro lado Ronald Weasley sujetaba el manillar de la puerta, sus miradas se encontraron y el reconocimiento mutuo no fue algo agradable para los demás.

-Hurón – El pelirrojo le sacaba una cabeza, era un maldito mastodonte en comparación con la figura esbelta y delgada del último Malfoy.

-Comadreja – Respondió entrecerrando los ojos, pero sonreía con algo de veneno en el gesto.

Ronald no perdonaba, ni perdonaría jamás a Draco Malfoy. Solo había una razón; Hermione. Al principio cuando se enteró de aquella relación fantasma lo tomó como una especie de broma sin sentido, Malfoy debía estar burlándose de él pero Harry había negado, era verdad. ¡El Huron y su Hermione se habían estado encontrado!. Automáticamente Ron buscó cualquier indicio en su memoria de aquellos meses, y descubrió que Hermione en ese tiempo parecía alejarse poco a poco de él, ya ni siquiera la molestaba sus continuas quejas, o sus pequeños ligues con otras compañeras, de hecho parecía no importarle. Y Ron cuando descubrió la verdad los odió a los dos, a Hermione por traicionarlos con el hurón, no lo comprendía…¡Esa maldita culebra la insultaba cada vez que tenía ocasión!.¿Qué sucedió para que se olvidara de su orgullo?. Y al hurón por arrebatarle a la única chica que alguna vez quiso. De hecho fue la primera chica que quiso. Ron siempre a vista de Hermione, se volvía más torpe y atolondrado, su presencia siempre le imponía, fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento confuso que sentía por su amiga, era amor y no una mera y fraternal amistad.

Y ese maldito Malfoy se la había robado.

-Ron, Malfoy ya se iba – Interrumpió el duelo de miradas de ambos hombres.

Ron le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio antes de empujarlo sin nada de delicadeza y entrar a la habitación.

-De hecho no debería volver. – Respondió con el propósito de que el hurón lo escuchara.

Draco miró la espalda de la comadreja y se rió con diversión.

-Eres patético Weasley.

Él se giró con rapidez y lo fulminó.

-¿Quieres que sigamos esta conversación afuera, Hurón? – Gruñó con bastantes ganas de destrozar la cara de Malfoy a golpes.

-No gracias, no me apetece ser ninguna atracción de zoo para el mundo mágico, como tú.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Draco se fue cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Harry miró a su amigo con aspereza.

-¿Cuándo te vas a comportar civilizadamente con Malfoy?

-Ese imbécil arrogante, siempre pululando por nuestros alrededores. Se cree que no tenemos memoria, y no nos acordamos de cómo nos amargó la existencia en Hogwarts. Me importa una mierda que ese subnormal haya encontrado cojones para hacer algo bien en su vida. ¡Tú deberías entenderme mejor que nadie, fue a ti a quien más molestó!

-Éramos niños Ron, además Malfoy hizo un gran trabajo como agente doble.

Los ojos azules se llenaron de viejo rencor.

-Snape también hacia el mismo trabajo, y tú jamás alabaste su trabajo.

Harry se ruborizó recordando el odio reciproco que se tenían alumno y maestro, ni siquiera ahora se tragaban, pero no podían hacerse nada.

-Bueno Ron, es otro tema.

-Te parece bien que ese hurón haya engañado a Hermione.

-Quizás lo que no me parezca bien es como te has comportado. – Respondió enfadado.

-¿Yo? – Se señaló furioso - ¡Yo no hice nada!

-Exactamente, no hiciste nada. Por eso Hermione se fue con Malfoy, por la sencilla razón de que jamás hiciste nada. Bueno sí, lo único que hiciste fue acusarla, celarla pero jamás demostraste lo que sentías.

Ron se sonrojó como en antaño.

-Tú sabes que no era fácil… Estuve siempre a punto de decírselo… y bueno… ya sabes que no soy bueno en estas cosas.

-Y mientras te decidías hacías limpieza bucal a Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood y Hannah Abbot – Resopló – Hermione se cansó de que para ti fuera un espanta jaros.

-Pero si la encontramos ahora será diferente – Dijo con cierta esperanza – Ella no quiere saber nada de Malfoy…¡Él es el culpable de que Hermione huyera! – Acusó – Y ahora… yo puedo decirlo abiertamente.

Harry solo sonrió absteniéndose a opinar.

Justo entonces tocaron a la puerta y con un sonoro "adelante" la puerta se abrió. Harry y Ron contemplaron con ojos desorbitados a un niño rubito de ojos grises vestido con un uniforme muggle de escuela entrar por el lugar con los ojos encharcados de fascinación por cualquier cosa que lo rodeaba.

Un chico que era la viva imagen de Draco Malfoy.

-Hola chicos.

Demasiado preocupados por mirar al niño que no se dieron cuenta de la mujer que entró segundos después al despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Harry y Ron la miraron unos segundos en shock.

-¡Hermione! – Ron fue el primero en reaccionar.

A Harry parecía que le habían pegado en el asiento de su silla con algún pegamento, pues no podía moverse mientras contemplaba a su mejor amiga crecida y convertida en mujer, y agarrado a su chaqueta mirándolos con fascinación y con una brizna de vergüenza un niño que era la viva imagen de Draco Malfoy.

Parecía que el rompecabezas se resolvía aunque Harry dudaba que fuera mejor la solución que el problema.

-¿Qué tal estáis chicos?

Ron no podía responder, después de reconocer la identidad de su amiga sus ojos se clavaban en el niño que se protegía detrás de su amiga. Cabellos de un rubio demasiado claro para pasar desapercibido, ojos grises y pese a su carita de niño, Ron había conocido mucho antes de Hogwarts, aunque fuera de lejos a un niño que siempre acompañaba a su padre, y era idéntico a ese crio.

-¡Es… Malfoy! – Balbuceó.

Hermione se ruborizó mientras acariciaba la cabecita rubicunda de su hijo, quien vergonzoso continuaba buscando refugio en la espalda de su madre.

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar…

Si Harry no hubiera estado tan impactado se hubiera reído.

-¿Porqué… - Balbuceó – Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-No sabia como hubierais reaccionado – Musitó en voz baja – Fue un mes antes de la graduación cuando me di cuenta y me horroricé, quería huir de todo, pero vosotros me necesitabais así que me quedé hasta que todo acabó…

-¡Tuviste un hijo de Malfoy! – Bramó Ron - ¡Un maldito mocoso y escapaste!. ¿Acaso no nos merecíamos alguna explicación?

-Hubierais reaccionado mal – Lo miró fijamente – como ahora… Y no sabíais nada, no podíais decidir fríamente y yo no me encontraba en mi mejor momento para decidir ser valiente y quedarme a esperar un juicio.

Harry suspiró y se acercó a su amiga, sin decir nada la abrazó con fuerza estrujándola con sentimiento. Merlín, cuanto la había echado de menos.

-¿Porqué no nos lo explicas ahora…?

Ron incapaz de hablar se derrumbó sobre una butaca dirigiendo una mirada confusa e incrédula al niño que permanecía en un educado silencio tras su madre.

Pero entonces de nuevo la puerta se abrió, Ginevra Weasley sonrió.

-Hola Hermione…

-¡Tía Ginny!

Damien bajo la mirada incrédula de los dos hombres corrió a los brazos de la pelirroja que no tardó en colgárselo de su cadera.

-Explícaselo todo Hermione, estaré enseñándole a Damien el Ministerio.

-¿Es verdad que la magia existe? – Preguntó entusiasmado el chiquillo mientras se iba con su "tía".

Cuando Hermione se vio liberada de su hijo, se sentó frente a Harry al lado de Ron con las mejillas ruborizadas, y antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar, comenzó el relato.

-Tuve una relación con Draco Malfoy. No voy a decir que me arrepiento, porque entonces mi hijo – Su tesoro, su vida – no estaría aquí. Draco aunque os parezca tonto, me consoló el día que recibí la noticia del ataque a mis padres cuando salí corriendo del comedor en la cena.

_¿Comentarios?_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Sé que esta trama ha sido usada repetidas veces, más bien ya casi resulta una especie de cliché, pero prometo agregarle algo de originalidad a la trama porque el hecho de que Hermione y Draco compartan aparte de un pasado, un vinculo, es solo la excusa para algo más grande, os prometo que en el próximo capitulo todo se revelará, no será nada de profecías ni elegidos. Sobre los "flashback" por llamarlo de alguna manera, creí conveniente ponerlos poco a poco para así entender la clase de relación que tuvieron Draco y Hermione hace seis años, lo siento si os confunde tantos cambios de tiempo, si tenéis alguna queja dejarme un comentario y yo intentaré solucionarlo. Sobre la historia que oiréis acerca de la creación de los "sangre sucias" me la inventé XD Aunque si ese recurso ya se ha utilizado, os juro que no he copiado absolutamente nada, pero creo que después de las matanzas en nombre del cristianismo en la edad media, cuando una simple hierba para curar un dolor de cabeza era acusado de brujería si venia de las manos de un hombre que no era médico es bastante para basarme en esa época, donde nació la lucha entre muggles vs magos.**

**Respecto a la línea de tiempo en la que actualizaré ni yo misma lo sé, acabo de graduarme en derecho, tengo un Verano movidito ayudando de asesora legal en varios casos que me ofrecen como "practicas", y cuando tengo tiempo para sentarme frente al pc desbordo ideas, unas veces las plasmo bien, otras no tanto. Lo dicho, si tenéis algún regaño, lo aceptaré encantada y con la cabeza gacha.**

**Por cierto, me he dado cuenta que muchos lectores/as se toman la molestia de agregarme como favorita, o alerta en su lista, pero no me dejan ningún comentario. No quiero decir que me moleste ni mucho menos, pero me gustaría saber que al menos las personas que me siguen, que opinión tienen de esta historia. Un buen comentario sirve para motivar al escritor, y hacerlo corregir sus errores tanto gramaticales como de trama. No estoy exigiendo nada, por favor no me malentendáis, solo me gusta escuchar vuestras opiniones, después de todo aquí no se paga ni se cobra por escribir, solo es un vicio, un pasatiempo o como queráis llamarlo, y el leer las opiniones de alguien que te lee es algo impagable, muy halagador.**

**Como dice Zafón en el Juego del Ángel:**

_"Un escritor nunca olvida la primera vez que acepta unas monedas o un elogio a cambio de una historia. Nunca olvida la primera vez que siente el dulce veneno de la vanidad en la sangre y cree que, si consigue que nadie descubra su falta de talento, el sueño de la literatura será capaz de poner techo sobre su cabeza, un plato caliente al final del día y lo que más anhela: su nombre impreso en un miserable pedazo de papel que seguramente vivirá más que él. Un escritor está condenado a recordar ese momento, porque para entonces ya está perdido y su alma ya tiene precio"_

* * *

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_El Ministerio lamenta comunicarle que sus progenitores Richard y Jane Granger fueron hallados muertos en el domicilio por el avada Kedavra, siendo una de las ultimas victimas de la marca tenebrosa. Cualquier anomalía con el mundo muggle ha sido rápidamente arreglada. Mañana unos funcionarios irán a recogerla para llevarla a su casa, y recoger las cosas, antes de dirigirla al cementerio donde sus abuelos decidieron que se oficiaría el entierro._

_Mi más sincero pésame, _

_Cornelius Fudge._

_No importaba cuantas veces la leyera porque cada vez que la leía las palabras que anunciaban que se había quedado huérfana sonaban más frías y más huecas. Hermione sentía el preciado aire le faltaba, las letras bien redactadas emborronadas y húmedas por las numerosas lágrimas que fluían sin descanso de sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Había huido del comedor, pues esa misma noche, después de recibir la carta había sido el mismo Albus Dumblendore quien comunicaba a todos los alumnos el fallecimiento de sus padres, dejando el comedor en un silencio dolido y conmocionado. Esas miradas de lástima que cayeron sobre ella, escapó de los brazos consoladores de Harry y Ron, no podía ahora estar con ellos._

_Necesitaba estar sola, donde podía llorar y maldecir su destino. ¡Ese… ser le había arrebatado a las personas que más quería en el mundo!. ¿Qué haría ahora sin ellos?. ¿Podría fingir en Navidades una sonrisa mientras todos recibían regalos por vía lechuza celebrando la festividad y ella observando desde su rincón que no había ninguna madre amorosa preparando un suflé de chocolate, y su padre canturreando por medio de las cartas lo orgulloso que se sentía?. ¿Podría seguir después de esa pérdida?_

_Ellos no se merecían morir de esa forma tan vil, ellos debían morirse de viejitos y sonrientes juntos, y no como una presa de ese desquiciado que tanto daño le había hecho al mundo mágico y ahora a ella._

"_¿Es que ese hombre no tiene entrañas?"_

_Se rió con amargura ante su propia pregunta, claro que no tenía entrañas. ¡No tenía alma!. Monstruo, mal intento de ser humano. _

_-Los retratos me lo han dicho, lo lamento mucho Hermione – La voz gangosa de la eterna fantasma de Mirtle interrumpió sus pensamientos – Lo siento mucho._

_Levantó la mirada de sus rodillas con la carta arrugada en una bolita encerrada en su puño._

_-A ti te mató él… ¿verdad? – Balbuceó._

_El fantasma pareció parpadear conmocionada, nunca le habían hecho tal pregunta, pero asintió._

_-Sí, Tom Ryddle._

_-¿No lo odias? – Balbuceó frotándose los ojos._

_-Muchísimo._

_-¿Sí estuvieras viva y pudieras cambiar las cosas tu…?_

_-No podría matarlo._

_-¡Pero él te mató a ti! _

_-Ya, pero… ¿si matas a alguien por venganza no te conviertes en algo parecido al ser que deseas destruir?_

_Apretó los labios obstinada._

_-Déjame sola…_

_Mirtle flotó un rato a su alrededor, pero ella no le hizo caso hasta que la puerta de los baños se abrieron y una figura bañada por la penumbra de la oscuridad avanzó hacia ella._

_-Déjame sola, Harry._

_Pero se quedó boquiabierta cuando un destello platino le advirtió que no se trataba de su moreno amigo. Draco Malfoy con las manos en los bolsillos se quedó quieto a dos escasos metros de ella._

"_No por favor, Malfoy porque tienes que aparecer ahora…"_

_-Malfoy, ¡VETE!_

_-No vengo a burlarme de ti._

_Se quedó unos segundos en silencio boqueando de sorpresa, pero frunció el ceño._

_-¿Entonces a que vienes?_

_-A darte mí pésame._

_No sabía si reír o llorar, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas porque solo lo observó incrédula._

_-Hasta yo sé donde esta el limite – Murmuró, parecía incomodado por su directa mirada – Mi padre murió tres meses atrás, como sé que sabes, ejecutado con el beso del Dementor por culpa del mismo asesino de tus padres, no me alegro en absoluto de algo así._

"_Pero tu padre era seguidor del asesino de mis padres, un seguidor que acabó encarcelado"_

_-No quiero decirte cosas que seguramente el cara rajada y la comadreja te dirán hasta la saciedad, solo vine a darte el pésame – Y le dio la espalda con la intención de irse._

_-¡Espera!_

_El Slytherin ladeó la cabeza sin girarse y la miró con una elevación de ceja._

_Ella sonrió ligeramente entre lágrimas._

_-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?_

_-No te prometo responder._

_-¿Alguna… alguna vez… creíste justo lo que hacía Lord Voldemort con la gente como yo? _

_El chico cerró los ojos compungido por la mención de aquel terrorífico ser pero respondió para sorpresa de la oyente._

_-Sí, creí siempre que era lo correcto – Respondió con voz hueca – pero ya no._

_Se mordió el labio inferior._

_-¿Porqué ahora no?_

_Parecía incomodo por la pregunta pero Hermione para su sorpresa oyó su respuesta._

_-No me gusta que la gente muera._

_-¿Cómo tu padre? _

_Su pregunta surgió como un rayo que los atravesó a ambos, y hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ambos adolescentes._

_-Si._

_-Lo siento, no debí preguntarte… - Se puso colorada._

_-Estabas en todo tu derecho, Granger – Guardó silencio unos segundos y se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un delicado pañuelo de seda que le entregó extendiendo la mano – Apenas te veo la cara – Intentó burlarse._

_-Gracias – Aceptó el pañuelo secándose las lágrimas y se guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su túnica._

_De nuevo se instaló sobre ellos aquel incomodo silencio._

_-Potter y Weasley estarán preocupados._

_Pestañeó confusa._

_-Ya… pero… yo necesitaba estar sola._

_Las cejas rubias se elevaron._

_-No lo estás._

_-Pero tu eres diferente –Se apresuró a contestar con nerviosismo._

_Malfoy se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con arrogancia._

_-Vale, muchas gracias Granger._

_Por raro que pareciera, ambos se rieron con sentimiento._

_Draco de improviso se sentó frente a ella, apoyándose contra la pared contraria unos metros la separaban._

_-¿Porqué sabias que estabas aquí, Malfoy?_

_-Cuando murió mi padre, esta – Señaló al fantasma que permanecía calladito asistiendo al intercambio – también intentó consolarme._

_-¿Viniste a estos baños?_

_-Están abandonados, pensé que gozaría de intimidad._

_-Yo también – Le regaló una sonrisa sincera._

_Hermione se fijó como Malfoy ojeaba cada cierto tiempo el trozo de papel atrapado en su mano y ella lo miró interrogante._

_-A mí no me escribieron ninguna carta, cuando mi padre fue ejecutado me enteré por el Profeta – Respondió a su muda pregunta – Supongo que es la diferencia entre un asesino y unos inocentes._

_-¿Tu crees que tu padre era un asesino? – Preguntó impresionada, ella creía que Draco Malfoy idolatraba a su padre._

_-¿Qué quieres realmente escuchar Granger?. ¿La verdad o la historia poética?_

_-¿Las dos? _

_Él titubeó, pero con una tos se aclaró la voz._

_-Por una parte soy Draco Malfoy, el hijo de uno de los seguidores de ese… ese… señor oscuro, es decir, mi padre para los sangre puras seguidores fue considerado un héroe que fracasó y quedó como un cobarde al fallar en su misión, a mí se me trata con muda condescendía, pero sé que piensan que mi único fin es graduarme e ir de procesión y de rodillas a una vista con el –que –no -debe –ser –nombrado y seguir con la historia que mi padre dejó inconclusa. ¿Cuál será la versión? – Hizo una pausa, frotándose el mentón pensativo - ¿La poética o la verdad?_

_Hermione lo miró con ojos desorbitados porque el tuviera la suficiente sangre fría de desafiar con burla a la historia que los rodeaba._

_-¿La… poética? – Probó, confusa._

_-La verdad Granger, es que no me gustáis – La miró directamente – Los muggles no me gustáis porque invadís nuestro mundo, abusáis de nuestros recursos y os creéis con el derecho de gobernar un mundo que no es vuestro y menospreciáis el hecho de que magos que no tienen una gota muggle hayan conservado tradiciones ancestrales, os creéis que todo es una broma, que somos una especie de clase social que pronto será olvidada y que las nuevas eras tendrán estas costumbres como algo antiguo y viejo, que no es válido para nadie. – Hermione tragó saliva al sentir como los ojos fijos se volvían finas rendijas calculadoras y la vez pensativas – Con vuestra presencia insultáis la nuestra._

_-Nosotros… - Tartamudeó – Nosotros no creemos…_

_-¿No? – La interrumpió – Te contaré algo Granger, si vosotros estáis aquí es por un sencillo motivo, un error que jamás debió darse. Vosotros sois el error de nuestros antepasados al confiar en una raza que nos utilizó como cobayas de laboratorio, que creía que nuestra magia era solamente un producto de algún demonio de vuestro dios cristiano, sois tan cerrados, que no podéis dejar la maldita costumbre de analizar, etiquetar y cuestionar todo. Nosotros os ofrecimos esa magia que vosotros creíais que era el mal humano, cuando conseguisteis lo que queríais nos quemasteis en hogueras, matasteis a nuestros padres e hijos, y después lo olvidasteis porque confiabais que vuestra excusa era mejor que la nuestra: nosotros éramos los malignos. Lo llamáis ADN, nosotros lo llamamos solo y exclusivamente sangre, pero esa sangre se regenera, y de ahí, surgís vosotros nacido de muggles. Sois la "nueva" raza de unos seres que no se les puede llamar seres humanos, porque no se merecen siquiera esa mención._

_Los ojos le lloraban de rabia e impotencia. Impotencia porque sabia que era verdad, y rabia porque se daba cuenta que de alguna manera esos seres que acusaban a otros de no ser puros y provocaron asesinatos, estaban siguiendo los pasos a la inversa de lo que sucedió hace siglos. Salem, en América solo fue un cuento de niños de lo que realmente sucedió en la sombra en la vieja Inglaterra Medieval._

_-Pero – Continuó sabiendo que su receptora no tenia alma para hablar, solo era un montoncillo sollozante buscando ocultar su rostro avergonzado tras las largas mangas de su túnica – no creo en los asesinatos, porque a pesar de que detesto vuestra sangre, muggle y llena de un historial de asesinos de magos, convertirnos nosotros en asesinos solo nos llevaría a la decadencia y la bajeza más fangosa del ser humano, sea muggle o mago. Además, siempre creí que El – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado tendría algo de lealtad a los hombres que luchaban por una causa que muchas familias puras siguieron, pero el asesinato de mi padre solo fue la evidencia de que ÉL solo se quiere a sí mismo, y no se trata de una guerra de pureza, él quiere el mundo mágico, no cree en absoluto en ese mundo idílico que engatusó a tantos magos._

_-Entonces… - Se aventuró - ¿si ÉL hubiera rescatado a tu padre de Azkaban, tu no hubieras cambiado de opinión?_

_-Posiblemente._

_Hermione se mordió el labio inferior._

_-Él no es sangre pura._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-ÉL no es sangre pura – Repitió y lo miró fijamente – Harry lo descubrió en tercer curso, por eso quiere matarlo, ÉL lo eligió por ser su igual._

_Hermione guardó silencio mirando a su receptor, nunca vio en un solo minuto tantas emociones pasar por un rostro, un rostro al que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver brillando de burla y crueldad._

_-¿Mestizo? – Su voz pareció un chillido._

_-Si._

_Draco se levantó en silencio y abandonó el baño sin decir adiós, aunque Hermione supo leer en sus ojos la vergüenza y el odio. No supo realmente si tomó una decisión acertada al contarle a Draco Malfoy – él, su enemigo – las intimidades y secretos que acariciaban la realidad del otro mundo en el que vivía con sus amigos, pero había una parte de Malfoy que la impulsaba a mirar hacia él, porque sabía que nadie era bueno o malo real y completamente y Malfoy aunque no quisiera verlo, era más blanco que negro, el gris imperaba en su aura. _

_Confiaba en su criterio._

_oOo_

_Desde semanas atrás Hermione tenía una extraña sensación de que su vida era espiada, cada vez que cruzaba caminando en un lugar publico sentía la turbación de una presencia a su espalda vigilando con sagacidad cada uno de sus pasos. Al principio lo atribuyó con cierta rabia a la lastima que probablemente sentían sus compañeros al saber desde semanas atrás la noticia de que la familia Granger había sido una de las victimas del Señor Tenebroso. _

_Pero Hermione había aprendido a que Hogwarts estaba bombardeado de chismes, y cosas más interesantes que preocuparse por su nueva calidad de huérfana, y ahí comenzó a molestarse y preguntarse a quien o quienes pertenecían las miradas que la seguían y fisgoneaban cada uno de sus movimientos._

_Hasta que en una clase de pociones tuvo la valentía de girar con rapidez la cabeza._

_Y entonces lo localizó, rodeado de sus matones en silencio mientras fingía seguir la clase que impartía el jefe de Slytherin, allí estaba Draco Malfoy con la mirada fija y sin pestañear en ella. Su cara pareció arder de vergüenza y antes de que él reaccionara a su propia sorpresa, giró con rapidez la cabeza y siguió apuntando los ingredientes en el más absoluto silencio._

_¿Sería por la conversación aquella noche en los baños del cuarto piso?_

_oOo_

_-Señorita Granger, por favor junto al señor Malfoy ocúpense de vigilar el perímetro, a las 10 os quiero de vuelta en vuestras casas – Minerva fue clara y concisa, esta vez con más énfasis pues su principal dolor de cabeza era cuando un prefecto de su casa y Slytherin se enzarzaba en una discusión que probablemente llegaría a las varitas, aunque tenía confianza ciega a su estudiante, pero no confiaba en que los tiempos que sucedían les fuera favorables para que una pequeña chispa incendiara todo._

_Llevaba demasiados años en la enseñanza, y estaban en guerra._

_-Si profesora. – Respondió su alumna con educación y con un murmurado "Lumus" se abrió paso en la bóveda oscura que era el pasillo a vigilar._

_-Señor Malfoy, espero que no haya incidentes similares a los que sufrió con el señor Weasley – Dijo con frialdad._

_El adolescente solo le lanzó una mirada de desagrado y caminó los pasos de su compañera._

"_Este no es el momento de sacar este tema Hermione" se regañó, pero su boca actuó a más velocidad que su sentido común._

_-Deja de mirarme Malfoy. _

_Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos prefectos, pero entonces su compañero rió, fue una risa desagradable y aguda. Una a la que estaba acostumbrada por su habituada malicia, Draco Malfoy nunca cambiaría, determinó en silencio._

_-Eres una subnormal, sangre sucia._

"_Suficiente"_

_Sus pasos se detuvieron bruscamente y giró sobre sus talones y lo alumbró con la varita, haciendo que Malfoy retrocediera levemente deslumbrado._

_-Si soy tan idiota, no sé que subsista tanto interés para que pases los dos últimos meses siguiéndome como si tuviera en algún bolsillo de mi túnica un cebo para tu olfato – Reprochó encolerizada._

_-Me gusta estudiar a los animales._

_-Pues cómprate un libro de criaturas mágicas para saciar tu interés – Respondió sin amedrantase de su mordaz respuesta._

_Un brillo incoherente a su análisis brilló en los ojos alumbrados por su varita._

_-¿Preferirías que te mirase la comadreja, eh, Granger?_

_-Eso no te importa._

_-He visto como os miráis, dais asco. _

_-¡Malfoy, he dicho que no te importa! – Su voz se elevó cargada de ira._

_-Claro que me importa. La comadreja te lleva mirando así desde que te vio desfilar con el gorila de Krum en el baile de los Campeones, francamente, dais pena. ¿Por qué no os decidís de una vez y dejáis de importunarme la vista?_

_Por algún motivo sin que ambos se dieran cuenta se habían parado en medio de aquel pasillo con sus varitas prendidas, la ronda de prefectos quedaba muy lejos de sus pensamientos en esos momentos._

_-Pues si tanto te disgusta mira hacia otro lado – De repente hizo una pausa, en donde le sonrió con descaro – Oh, vaya, se me olvidaba, Malfoy. Tus gorilas como no han sacado un nuevo insulto o Parkinson como no tiene el suficiente tiempo para que la mandes a insultarme ya que está tan dedicada a sus productos de belleza, tu única acción en la escuela aparte de competir estúpidamente en todo con nosotros, es observarnos – Dio su primera puñalada - ¿Qué esperas sacar de esas observaciones?.¿Algo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para que mandes a llamar de nuevo a Rita, y ser nuevamente portada del profeta? – Su segunda puñalada._

_Hermione lanzó un agudo grito cuando su espalda chocó dolorosamente contra la pared más próxima a la que se vio empujada con las manos de Malfoy._

_-¿Qu..Que…? – Titubeó._

_-No te creas tan especial, ni tu amiguito, y tu enamorado tampoco._

_-No me creo especial – Pese a su situación precaria, optó por la rebeldía, alzando el mentón con desafío – Eres tú quien nos da interés, no nosotros._

_Algo en la mirada de Malfoy la hizo titubear después de lanzar aquella frase._

_-¿Alguna vez la comadreja encontró eso que vosotros llamáis como valentía para besarte? – Guardó silencio, rió segundos después - ¿O recibiste tu besito de Krum?_

_El rubor ardió en sus mejillas._

_-Suéltame, Neanderthal, no tengo porque responder tus preguntas – Espetó._

_-Eso es un no. _

_-Piensa lo que quieras._

_-Eso haré._

_Y después no dijo nada más, porque el poco espacio que los separaba él lo salvó inclinándose y besándola. Se sintió des situada, pues nunca esperó estar en aquella situación, después se sintió confundida, ¿porqué le besaba?. ¿Alguna clase de retorcido premio a sus puñaladas?, y por último furiosa._

_-¡Suéltame! – Chilló empujándolo por los hombros y separándolo de su cuerpo._

_Él rodó los ojos y dejó escapar una carcajada a esa punta de la varita que apuntaba temblorosa contra su nuez de Adán._

_-Vas a tener que jugar más fuerte, Granger – De un golpe limpió en la mano, la varita salió disparada al otro extremo del pasillo sin dueño y antes de que pudiera reclamar el vil desarme, otra vez esos labios volvieron a la carga._

_Y Hermione supo como responderle, no se trataba de un beso, intentó concienciarse. Era una lucha de poder, y como en cualquier lucha de poder, quien vencía a su oponente ganaba. Mordió con rabia renovada ese labio inferior que buscaba con movimientos salvajes hacerse hueco entre sus labios con el fin de abrírselos. Él gimió de dolor, a Hermione le llegó el sabor metálico de la sangre, pero después el gruñó con renovada fuerza y no tuvo contemplaciones en agarrarle la mandíbula y empujar sus dedos en el hueco de sus mejillas haciendo que ella chillara y abriera la boca por inercia, él encontró el camino sin demora. _

_Y después de eso, perdió completamente la posesión de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se dividió en mil pedazos por las emociones, un torbellino que no sabía explicar. Porque él, después de aquella encarnizada lucha de labios y dientes, el beso se volvió lánguido, suave, profundo, juguetón y necesitado, parecía un genio en el arte del beso, y ella comenzaba a sentir como sus rodillas se volvían gelatina, sus entrañas comenzaban a incendiarse y por último, la vocecilla violenta y llena de coraje que le impulsaba a rechazar ese beso se apagaba._

_Tenía una habilidad criminal para hacerla delirar._

_Las profundas, turbias y desconocidas aguas del pozo oscuro del deseo la recibieron hundiéndola completamente, y ella no quería salir._

_Jamás._

* * *

-Me enamoré profundamente de Draco – Respondió Hermione al gemido rabioso que dejó escapar Ron después de que ella describiera por encima el primer encuentro con el Slytherin – No espero que me comprendáis, no vengo a pediros perdón, solo vengo a contaros la verdad acerca de lo que sucedió conmigo y con Draco Malfoy, previamente antes de que huyera.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste Hermione?

-¿Lo hubieras entendido Harry?

-Probablemente no al principio – Concedió – pero quizás…

-Cuando me descubrí embarazada no quería que nadie buscara consolarme, no quería ningún testigo, solo Ginny supo la verdad porque fue la que me encontró desmallada en mi habitación, pero guardó mi secreto. Ella sabía de mi decisión, no la culpes Harry, ella quería contarlo, yo se lo prohibí. Le hice firmar un contrato.

-Eso es rastrero – Farfulló Ron encolerizado.

-Lo sé – No había rastro de culpa en sus palabras – A pesar de que Draco me ofreció una explicación, no quería volver y decirle que había sido lo suficiente estúpida de no tomar precauciones y embarazarme tan joven, siendo una niña prácticamente. Él no podría entenderlo aunque planease llevar después de la guerra una vida conmigo, o al menos un noviazgo normal y corriente. Era una sangre sucia, nunca se me olvidó mi condición en el mundo de Draco, él a veces insistía en que no le importaba, pero… a mí sí y mucho, porque antes de descubrirme embarazada y cuando las cosas iban bien, sabía que esto no duraría mucho, éramos muy distintos, demasiado complicado.

-Igualmente me duele que no confiaras en nosotros – Terció Harry tristemente – Te hubiéramos apoyado en todo, hubiéramos criado al bebé juntos. Draco no tendría porque enterarse de su paternidad al menos que tú estuvieras completamente de acuerdo.

-Tenía que desaparecerme. Pues sabía que si seguía en el mundo mágico siguiendo con recursos como bruja, tarde o temprano por muy bien que hubiéramos ocultado todo, esto habría salido a la luz. El Árbol Genealógico mágico nunca miente, puedes borrar rostros, como hicieron los Black, tiñendo sus rostros de manchas negras y rayando sus nombres, pero Damien si nacía en el mundo mágico, aunque fuera en el país más lejano de Inglaterra, hubiera aparecido como el último Malfoy, y yo, como su madre.

Ron de repente la volteó con rapidez en la butaca y se inclinó sobre ella.

-Eso significa…

Harry los miró a los dos pestañeando, confuso.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ron miró a su mejor amigo con nerviosismo.

-Significa que una vez que Damien ingresó en el mundo Mágico, en el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy, Hermione y el pequeño ya han aparecido.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de terror.

-Era mi decisión, Harry. Supongo que esconder algo tan preciado no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo, sobretodo porque dentro de cinco años, mi hijo recibiría la carta de Hogwarts. – Respondió calmadamente.

Pero los dos jóvenes seguían mirando a Hermione con terror.

-Hermione no lo entiendes – Balbuceó Ron – La casa…

-¿Qué sucede? – Pestañeó confusa.

-Hace dos años hubo un robo en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco siempre se preocupó porque su tapadera como agente doble nunca saliera a la luz, pero nunca hubo tal contacto, y por eso no denunció el robo indiscriminado de ciertas propiedades. Narcissa Black, como última heredera de los Black tenía plenos poderes cuando Sirius fue liberado de su pena – Una vez muerto y Peter también a manos del mismo Voldemort en un ataque furibundo de locura – y todas las cosas que el Ministerio no cogió cuando metieron a Sirius en Azkaban, ahora pertenecía a Narcissa y estaba en la mansión de los Malfoy, entre ellos, una copia del Árbol Geológico de los Black.

Se le heló la sangre mientras seguía escuchando a sus amigos.

-Y como Draco – Continuó Harry – es descendiente de los Black por parte materna, ahora mismo, Bellatrix Lestrange y sus secuaces deben haberse enterado de la existencia de Damien Malfoy.

-¡Harry!

Hermione se había desmallado.

oOo

"_Aquí está tu añorado contacto Potter"_

Draco resopló para sus adentros, costaría de nuevo acostumbrarse. Tenia la mente atribulada después de la muerte de su madre, la existencia renovadora de Hermione Granger, para que encima, justo días antes cuando Potter tuvo la delicadeza de nombrarlo, su tía dejara arrastrar su cadavérica presencia a las entradas de sus propiedades.

-Pequeño Draco, tita Bella te busca, ¿estás por aquí? – Canturreó la voz de esa siniestra mujer caminando por los pasillos.

Salió de la cama, y respiró profundamente no extrañándose de que su vieja tía lograra pasar las defensas anti apariciones, una vez lo hizo, según relató su madre, cuando Lucius traía jugosa información de Sirius Black.

-Sobrinito…

Draco abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó hacia la presencia que se desdibujaba al final del pasillo como una sombra sin rostro y sin personalidad, pero en las sombras aguardando estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, y pudo asegurar que las sombras que se alzaban detrás era Rodulphus y como no, el asqueroso y despreciable de Rabastan Lestrange.

Como odiaba a ese hombre.

-Hacia tiempo que no venías a visitarme, olvidando cierto saqueo a mis propiedades – Resolvió con cierta burla.

La luz de la noche dio a conocer la figura de Bellatrix saliendo de su oscura bóveda de sombras y tinieblas.

-Me parece que el pequeño Draco tiene un secretito muy pequeño, pequeñito – Su voz a modo de silbido infante acompaño a su andar a modo de saltitos.

"_Esta loca, muy loca"_

-Soy un Malfoy Bella, tengo secretos.

Ella hizo un mohín.

-¿Incluso para mí?

Pestañeó una y otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?.¿Dinero de nuevo?

Sonrió abiertamente mientras lo apuntaba para estupor de su sobrino.

-No, no, no. Esta vez vengo a buscar algo muchísimo más grande – Con la otra mano lo abofeteó, y Draco dio un paso hacia atrás confundido sin hacer nada. El rostro de Bellatrix se deformó en una mueca de sádico odio – Bastardo traidor, Lucius, ¡el infame Lucius Malfoy solo crió a un cuervo para nuestra orden! – La mano que antes lo abofeteó sujetó su tráquea, uñas afiladas penetrando en la piel y cerrándole el oxigeno – Damien Malfoy… Damien, Damien… Oh, que bonito nombre. Esa piel… - Rodó los ojos con suma felicidad – debe ser tan rosadito, tan inocente, tan puro, seguro que será igual que tú, un ángel de rubios cabellos y ojos vidriosos – Cerró los ojos extasiada – Tan fácil de arrebatar, de corromper, de destruir…

Jadeó intentando desprenderse de las garras de su tía, pero pese a la edad, esa mujer tenía una fuerza monstruosa en esos dedos largos que terminaban en afiladas uñas mal cortadas.

-¿Da – Damien?

Pegó un pequeño brinco, no se había dado cuenta que Rabastan estaba tan cerca cuando el hombre con su rostro adusto y grasoso le sonrió abiertamente antes de desenrollar un antiguo pergamino con los bordes comidos por los siglos.

Bellatrix consintió aflojar el agarre para que Draco investigara en el trozo de papel.

-El árbol familiar… - Reconoció con cierto desconcierto.

-Observa tu traición Draco, tu condena, obsérvala y muere con ella. – Rugió furiosa la mujer, señalando con la varita cierto punto.

Bellatrix señalaba a la zona donde las ramas del árbol se desdoblaban a favor de los Malfoy, la fecha de matrimonio entre Narcissa y Lucius, y una rama más abajo, el nacimiento de Draco, pero a continuación contuvo la respiración y no por el agarre ya suave de Bellatrix, sino porque a su lado estaba el nombre de Hermione, Hermione Jane Granger, y la ramificación que los unía se desunía para acabar en Damien Malfoy.

Su hijo.

25 de Febrero de 1997

Aquello no podía ser verdad.

-Copulaste… - La voz de Bellatrix interrumpió el cumulo de vertiginosas emociones – Copulaste con esa sangre sucia. ¡Traidor!

Era padre. Era padre. Tenía un hijo. Tenía un hijo.

Damien. Damien. Damien.

"_¿Qué has hecho Hermione?"_ Y mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo que el aire pronto lo dejaría sin conciencia, algo en él se rompió.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**NA:**_ Este es el capitulo que más me ha costado escribir por su crudeza y por la variación de acontecimientos ya que la historia da un giro de 180 grados. Debo agradeceros la acogida que tuvo el ultimo capitulo, ya que fue el capitulo que más comentarios obtuvo, me puso muy feliz y emocionada ya que recibí muy buenas criticas. Espero que a todas que escribieron un comentario en el anterior lo hagan en este, y me digan que les parece la evolución de la historia. Me siento muy orgullosa con esta historia ya que esta historia es mi "bebé", y quiero hacerla crecer y hacerla bien, así que si tienen criticas, dudas o simplemente tienen la magnifica idea de aportar una recomendación por favor háganlo._

_Por cierto he tenido la intención de cambiar el titulo de la historia ya que este según los acontecimientos no precede a la misma, sin embargo tengo miedo de equivocarme, así que si tienen alguna idea sobre un nuevo titulo, háganmela saber._

_Muchos besos, y muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, son como agua de Mayo para mí._

_Besos,_

_Hiromi Yukishiro._

* * *

Desde que entró en Hogwarts Bellatrix Black se había diferenciado por encima de los brujos de su edad. Al principio era por su arrogancia, era la mayor de las hermanas Black, por lo tanto por debajo de Sirius tenía un papel muy importante en su linaje. Era amante de la conservación de la pureza y principal combatiente de esos magos que venían del mundo inverso conocido como muggle.

A ella no le importó vender lo único que no tenía precio a Lord Voldemort. Era joven y llena de ambición, además ese extraño mago representaba todas sus obligaciones con los Black y sus propios y más oscuros deseos. La libertad era un privilegio que una mujer en la casa de los Black no podía gozar, su vida había sido cuidadosamente hilada desde su nacimiento para ser la mujer representante de su estirpe, pero Bellatrix tomó un rol diferente.

Bellatrix era la guerrera, la libertad indómita, Andrómeda la muchacha perdida que jamás encontró su lugar en aquel mundo de oro y Narcissa la hija que cualquier padre quería, rubia como el trigo, educada y una muñeca de estantería para su futuro como amante y esposa. Bellatrix eligió seguir con el matrimonio de Rodolphus sin vacilar, se había encargado de atraer al lado de su Lord a Rodolphus y a su hermano, esta vez el rol de dominación no dependería de un hombre, sino de ella, no le molestaba ni le ofendía saberse manipuladora de su esposo, devoto a ella, más que a su causa, y al mequetrefe de su cuñado, eterno enamorado de la inalcanzable Narcissa.

Cuando fueron rescatados de Azkaban supo que alguna divinidad le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Pero se sentía vieja, cansada, agotada e insatisfecha de una vida que ella creyó dorada y solo fue un esbozo de sombras sumergido en un mar negro sin orillas. Su lealtad con su Lord era inquebrantable, todos lo sabían, nadie murmuraba, sabían que Bellatrix era favorita entre la corte de mortifagos, pese a su condición de mujer. Matar a Sirius fue un triunfo propio que le devolvió unos diez años de vida, pues creyó ver la luz, algún signo que apuntara que su existencia no había dejado de importar, que aún existía para el mundo, aunque ese mundo estuviera corrupto.

Sin embargo, ella jamás conoció a su Lord, como la criatura enferma que contempló después de abandonar Azkaban. Ya no se trataba de conducir al mundo mágico a una guerra donde los magos librarían su particular cruzada con los muggles, solo era un combate de a dos entre ese mocoso Potter y su Lord. Las promesas comenzaban a saberle a vacías, se enfadaba consigo misma porque su conciencia rebelde le recordaba que ella estaba perdiendo fe en la causa para la que se entregó.

Pero entonces aquel falso Dios murió.

El héroe del mundo mágico era Potter y no su señor, ahora pasto de gusanos y sus seguidores eran enemigos de la justicia. Bellatrix enfureció, de nada había valido una vida a su servicio por un mocoso que derrotó al que ella creyó el mago más poderoso del siglo.

-Nunca entendí porque seguías con tanta fe al- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado – Había dicho Narcissa en uno de sus últimos encuentros, donde Bellatrix se tomó la molestia 

de sacudir la torturada alma de su hermanita pequeña – Tu puedes ser incluso mejor que ese ser egoísta que nunca creyó en la pureza de la sangre, solo era un ser ávido de poder.

-Cállate, no insultes el recuerdo de mi amo.

-¡Amo! – Exclamó con horror – Bella… ¡Siempre has sido libre, más libre que Sirius y Andrómeda, aún cuando estaban lejos de nuestro linaje!. ¿Cómo pudiste seguir a ese hombre, arrancándote tu principal orgullo?. ¿Porqué vendiste tu libertad por una causa que nunca se cumplió?. ¿Es que acaso el llevar esa maldita marca en tu brazo te priva de recordar que un Black nunca se arrodilla ante nadie?. ¡Solo eres un despojo humano, padre y madre se horrorizarían!

-Me da igual, están muertos – Había reído con crueldad – Como está tu esposo Lucius… ¡Él sí que fue un traidor, una repelente babosa que se pegó a nuestro señor solo por poder!

-¿Y crees que era el único? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa, cada vez más alto - ¿¡Crees por asomo que todos los mortifagos están allí solo para iniciar una cruzada contra los muggles!?. ¡La pureza de la sangre es importante, sí, pero nadie de los que estaban allí se manchaba las manos siendo mensajeros del Innombrable solo por fe!. ¡Lo hacían por poder!. Se cambiaban al bando que parecía ser ganador. Tú y solo tú, fuiste la única idiota y patética esclava que creía en su causa. Cuanto se aprovechó de ti – Sonrió ligeramente - ¿Cuántas veces te arrodillaste ante él, solo para cumplir sus deseos, sin una gota de egoísmo?. ¿Cuántas noches suplicaste que te sacara de Azkaban?. ¿Cuántas ratas te comiste mientras lo esperabas?. ¡Dime, Bella, cuanto tiempo has seguido a ese ser perdiendo tu condición de ser humano para convertirte en su elfo domestico!

Pero ahora él estaba muerto, y las palabras de Narcissa perduraban frescas e hirientes en su memoria.

Bellatrix sabia acerca de su condición, podía hacer huyendo de las autoridades lo que le viniese en gana.

Y había encontrado el motivo de no despeñarse por un acantilado, o clavarse una daga partiéndose su podrido corazón.

Porque si un día temieron a Lord Voldemort, en esta era, la temerían a ella. No había falsas promesas, no había poder por medio, se trataba del más instintivo sentimiento que tiene un animal: supervivencia. Y la supervivencia de la raza pura dependía de que ella tirase la toalla, o siguiera con ello.

Ya no era una esclava sin amo.

Era una bruja que pronto se convertiría en la causante de que el mundo mágico se aislase por completo del muggle. Esta vez, las cosas se harían bien, porque una vez muerto su amo, la esclava había recuperado su apellido.

"Y un Black jamás se arrodilla"

Naciones enteras se arrodillarían ante ella.

-No voy a matarte Draco – Como un manto oscuro, su presencia se cernió sobre la vagabunda y casi sin vida de su sobrino – Voy a hacer algo que te dolerá muchísimo más.

Él abrió los ojos grises.

-Su—Suéltame – Jadeó intentando pelear contra la garra en su cuello.

-Rabastan violará y mutilará a esa pequeña zorrita que dejaste embarazada, y yo me encargaré personalmente de hacer añicos a ese mocoso mestizo, pero todo será frente a tus ojos. Quiero que veas el precio de tu traición.

oOo

Despertó y pronto se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando fue consciente de que sus miembros les mandaron sensaciones desagradables de dolor a su cerebro. Estaba en la enfermería, concretamente según pudo recordar vagamente la enfermería de Hogwarts.

_Severus_

Debió ser él quien lo trajo.

-Draco…

Se sobresaltó por la voz ajena y giró lentamente la cabeza, encontrándose cara a cara con Hermione Granger. Un puño de hielo pareció atravesarlo.

-Damien…

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron sobresaltados y bajó la barbilla, un velo de ondas desordenadas ocultó la expresión de su rostro.

-Hermione – Le costaba hablar más de dos palabras juntas – me mentiste… Te marchaste con algo mío… Y ahora Bella… quiere… quiere… - Tragó, y soltó un quejido de dolor – quiere matarlo… y no lo he conocido. No he podido saber como es, que cosas le gusta, ni siquiera… le he podido comprar un juguete… Ni siquiera sé si sabe que existo… ¿Por qué Hermione, por que nos negaste esto?

Lloró como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia. Sus hombros se convulsionaron mientras el llanto sonoro era el único eco de aquella enfermería escolar vacía salvo ellos. Pero Draco sentía hielo en su interior, no había ni siquiera una pizca de lastima o compasión por esas gruesas lagrimas o esos quejidos.

-No te mereces… tenerlo, me lo robaste – No había compasión en sus ojos.

Ella levantó el rostro, tenía la cara hinchada, los ojos enrojecidos y aún las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras se observaban.

-Cuando recibí tu disculpa… por carta, ya sabia que estaba embarazada – Balbuceó – Pensé que si seguía pensando que tu solo me habías utilizado como me dijiste, todo era más fácil, te desharías de la responsabilidad paterna como cualquier joven de nuestra edad después de tener algo sin compromiso, pero… tu carta, tus palabras… Me rompieron el corazón, porque quería abrazarte y decirte lo que me pasaba, pero… tu eras libre… no tenías responsabilidades y yo estaba llena de miedo, porque sabia que si te lo decía tu me aceptarías, pero nunca olvidé de tus responsabilidades como Malfoy, tu tía estaba libre, tu con una cuartada…

-Mi tía me prometió que harían ver como mutilaban la vida de mi hijo… ¡De un hijo que no conozco! – Bramó iracundo.

-Lo siento.

-Más lo vas a sentir ahora.

Ella lo miró con una brizna de miedo y algo malicioso en él se regodeó por esa emoción, la tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

Lo siguiente fue cruel, déspota y Draco lo disfrutó.

-Como dijiste tengo obligaciones, una de ellas es dar a mi linaje un heredero. Afortunadamente sin quererlo, cumplí la tarea, aunque tú me has arrebatado la existencia de mi hijo hasta ahora. Como sé que sabes, asquerosa cobarde, frente a la corte del Wizengamot, yo seré el tutor legal de mi hijo.

-Por favor…

-Ningún jurado daría una vida indefensa a una mujer cuyas capacidades mentales se han visto tan deterioradas. Ha vivido engañando a un niño desde que nació, adoptó una falsa identidad, ha hecho delito tras delito. Tranquila, Granger, no te meterán en Azkaban, pero no volverás a ver a mi hijo.

Ella se levantó de la silla.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! – Chilló.

Él sonrió incorporándose en la cama.

-¿No?. ¿Estás segura de que no puedo? – Sonrió al ver el miedo en sus oscuros ojos – Claro que puedo y los dos lo sabemos.

La vio temblar conteniéndose, estaba seguro de que pronto saltaría sobre él con varita por delante, retuvo la suya como medida de precaución bajo las sabanas.

-Me odias, ¿verdad?

-No sabes hasta que punto.

-Y te vengarás.

-Veo que has comprendido el quid de la cuestión.

Con un grito de rabia cumplió lo que él predijo, se abalanzó sobre él con varita en mano, pero antes de que la punta del arma tocase su garganta de Adán, la suya ya lo había hecho.

-Ni se te ocurra Granger.

-Te odio – Lloró.

-Ya ves cariño, algo de nuevo tenemos en común, ahora lárgate, tengo que descansar, y como se te ocurra escaparte al mundo muggle con mi hijo, te acusaré de secuestro.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Tu me has convertido en lo que soy – Sonrió – Enorgullécete.

Ella corrió como si un demonio la persiguiese y la enfermería se quedó vacía, las paredes contrayéndose por la soledad que vivían, oyó el goteo de una de esas viejas tuberías y apretó con fuerza monstruosa la sábana que lo cubría, arrugándola y haciéndola crujir, los tejidos dañándose, nada comparado con el sentimiento que lo corroía por dentro.

Su propio corazón se hallaba en una colosal cruzada. Odio. Amor. Pasado. Presente. Quiso a esa mujer que una vez fue la niña de sus ojos, aquella luz en medio de aquella parodia de vida oscura y sin un camino hacia ningún futuro, le agradecería siempre como le guió, como le inspiró a hacer por primera vez las cosas bien. Pero odiaba su egoísmo, su forma de manipular, esa inteligencia innata que utilizó para matar cualquier rastro de ella, llevándose consigo una criatura que era suya. Ella era la culpable de su odio, ella había creado a ese monstruo que acusaba que era. Se preguntó si su vida hubiera sido más feliz si ella aquella mañana de graduación le hubiera dicho 

la verdad. ¿Hubieran sido felices, o seria un matrimonio condenado al fracaso?. Nunca lo sabría. Ahora su hijo por el maldito egoísmo de esa mujer era el blanco de esa despiadada asesina y él tenía los brazos atados, pero sobrevivirían juntos. Como si tenía que convocar el apocalipsis en Inglaterra, sobre el techo de su fría mansión para que algún dios le prestase algo de fuerza para proteger a ese hijo que se prometió amar. No cometería los errores de su padre. Siempre se dijo que el día que fuera padre jamás sería como Lucius. Un déspota sin corazón que lo trato siempre como un legado y no como un ser humano.

¿Y que pasaría con ella?. ¿Qué sucedería con Hermione?

-No me importa, por mí, como si se quiere despeñar por el acantilado más alto de toda Europa – Ella fue la culpable de ese sentimiento.

oOo

El Ministro de Magia aquella mañana había recibido mucho papeleo a raíz del ataque a la mansión Malfoy, comandados por Potter los aurores se habían movilizado para rastrear cualquier existencia de actividad mortifaga que pudiera rastrear a los agresores. Los medios le habían asaltado con mil preguntas y el profeta no ayudó nada, anunciando las grandes y supuestas mentiras del Ministerio al ocultar la existencia de vida después de que el Innombrable muriese.

Como era el protocolo sus ayudantes habían concertado una cita con el primer ministro de Inglaterra para hacerle participe de esa situación y poner a los prófugos en busca y captura, sin embargo…

… Cornelius Fudge jamás llegó a esa importante cita.

oOo

Cientos de magos venidos de distintos periódicos mágicos repartidos por toda Europa comenzaron a desfilar saliendo por las chimeneas del Ministerio, los murmullos en distintos idiomas comenzaron a congregarse y juntarse en la sala donde normalmente se procesaba a los criminales de alto riesgo. Sin embargo en ese momento los asientos del Wizengamot estaban vacios, y solo comparecía Cornelius Fudge de cara a las multitudes.

Harry Potter como miembro activo y jefe de los escuadrones de Aurores estaba camuflado entre tanto gentío para presenciar el discurso que daba el anciano. Había sido convocado por el mismo Ministro – algo inusual – a que asistiese a la rueda de prensa que se informó que se haría escasamente hace una hora.

El olfato de Harry le anunciaba que aquello no solo era algo fuera de lo normal sino el preludio de algo malo. Ser cazador de magos tenebrosos le había dado un don especial en estos casos.

El anciano se quitó el montículo y el sombrero de pico, los dos objetos reposaron en la mesa de madera, y suspiró cansado cerrando los ojos, respirando con una profundidad que delataba la tensión, el cansancio y posiblemente el abatimiento.

Comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando recibí el primer aviso de que el Lord Oscuro había vuelto ignoré con alevosía las circunstancias creyendo que con mi palabra acallaría la realidad, sin embargo contemplé con mis propios ojos la horrenda verdad. Nunca fui un hombre que le gustara la violencia, el asesinato me parece uno de los gestos más inhumanos que puede hacer el ser humano, sea mago o muggle, me escude en esa falsa moral e inicié una guerra sin sentido contra Hogwarts. Sin embargo, llevado por la justicia abrí los ojos y contemplé la caída de ese horrendo ser que tanto dolor y muerte nos había ocasionado durante dos décadas. Hace dos días, toda la prensa británica se hizo eco de un ataque mortifago contra Draco Malfoy en su propia casa. Lamento comunicaros que nada es mentira. Los aurores han llevado en el más absoluto silencio la caza del legado del señor oscuro, pero no han llegado a tiempo…

Todo el mundo mantenía un desorbitado silencio, Harry pegó un respingo cuando dos sombras oscuras aparecieron rodeando la figura de Cornelius Fudge, desenfundó su varita al reconocer el rostro cadavérico y anciano de Bellatrix Lestrange, en el otro lado de la balanza su esposo, con una mueca similar. Parecían rebosantes de felicidad.

Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon y sonrió abiertamente cuando lo vio apuntándola.

-Potter no hagas ninguna tontería, sé que no le tienes ningún aprecio a este viejo carcamal… ¿Pero serías capaz de arriesgar la vida de todos estos magos?

Y antes de que Harry pudiera responder, el grupo de periodista se vio rodeado por magos cubiertos por la mascara de nácar apuntándolos con la varita, haciéndolos apelotonarse en el centro como una única masa asustada y llena de gemidos.

La mano de Harry tembló mientras bajaba la varita, su boca se movió en un rictus furioso.

-Bien hecho chico – Palmoteó con falso jubilo la espalda del asustado y tembloroso Ministro – Siga.

Los ojos hundidos del Ministro lo miraron desde la distancia y los viejos parpados se cerraron, lagrimas descendieron por las mejillas rugosas por la edad.

-Esta rueda de prensa es para anunciaros algo muy importante – Murmuró, la voz le temblaba por culpa del llanto – El Mundo mágico cerrará cualquier contacto con el 

mundo muggle, y se abre una nueva ley que durará 12 horas. Mago o bruja sangre limpia tiene el deber moral con su comunidad de entregar o simplemente matar a los magos venidos del mundo muggle. Si eso no se cumple, se asesinará después del plazo de 12 horas, cada hora que pase a partir del vencimiento un alumno de Hogwarts, Dumstrang y Beauxbatons de primer curso, y si eso no es suficiente, se irán ascendiendo cursos, los ciudadanos deben entender que, si no existen jóvenes magos, la población mágica envejecerá y la magia estará condenada a la extinción porque la población que quede solo serán ancianos.

La sala se quedó en un silencio lleno de horror mientras Harry temblaba y no sabia porque, de odio o de miedo. Nunca, exceptuando el ultimo duelo con su Némesis, había sentido tanto terror y odio en el cuerpo.

Bellatrix había hecho rehén a toda Europa mágica.

Bellatrix había tenido el brillante plan de que fueran los mismos ciudadanos movidos por el miedo que se mancharan las manos de sangre.

O sino, prometía acabar con la magia desde su misma raíz.

-S-S-Señor Potter – Elevó de nuevo la voz Fudge, temblando – Traiga a Hermione Jane Granger y a su hijo Damien, por favor.

_¿Qué?_

Él no podía estar pidiéndole _eso._

Lo miró con ojos desorbitados sin decir nada.

-¿A que esperas Potter?. Tráeme a esa sangre sucia y su estúpido mocoso, sino quieres que vaya a por tu adorable mujercita y cuando la encuentres solo veas un bulto sanguinolento y sin forma. Me han dicho que está embarazada de unas pocas semanas… ¿Serías tan egoísta de privarle la vida a tu esposa y futuro hijo? – Sonrió triunfal.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, monstruo, eres… - No tenía palabras para describirla.

-¿Me matarás?. Hazlo, Potter sé que así lo quieres, pero cuando lo hagas asegúrate de que Europa no te escucha, porque si yo muero… - Hizo una pausa, se relamió los labios resecos, otorgándole un sádico aspecto tan acorde con esas ideas macabras – Uno me relevará y así será, esta lucha no tendrá fin, nunca.

Una voz femenina interrumpió el duelo uno a uno.

-¿Si me entrego, dejarás vivir a Damien?

-¡Hermione!

La joven se había desecho de la capa mágica, y estaba situada a su lado con el rostro inexpresivo cargado de convicción.

Bellatrix sonrió.

-No.

-Me lo temía – Parecía esperarlo – Si me entrego dejarás vivo a Damien, por una sencilla, pero importante razón.

A Bellatrix no le gustó la docilidad y las ganas de ganar al mismo tiempo de esa sangre sucia. Había oído que esa pequeña bastarda era sumamente inteligente.

-¿Cuál?

-Si el muere tu morirás con él.

-¿Qué?

-Mi hijo tiene por su abuela paterna genes que te unen a él, te guste o no. Esa sangre que ambos poseéis en común os llevará a la tumba por una atadura mágica que cree gracias a un hechizo llamado _"devincio". _Sé que lo conoces Bellatrix, muchas familias como la tuya lo usaban hace siglos para asegurarse de que ningún hijo cometiera parricidio contra sus padres.

Bellatrix la fulminó.

-Puta. – Fue su única palabra antes de que los mortifagos que habían estado cercándola se abalanzaran contra ella.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Baja la varita Harry, y vete a Hogwarts!

-Pe—

Ella desapareció frente al conmocionado grupo de personas.

oOo

Damien tomó la mano de su padre cuando el hombre la extendió aún sentado en la cama de la enfermería.

-¿Tu eres mi papá?

Exultante de felicidad Draco asintió.

-Si Damien, soy tu padre.

* * *

**Devincio (Latín):**_ Atadura_

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_

* * *


End file.
